falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Módulo:Games
local p = {} local games = { "AR" = "All Roads", "D20" = "Fallout Pen and Paper d20", "FB" = "Fallout Bible", "FBG" = "Fallout: The Board Game", "FBGNC" = "Fallout: New California", "FILM" = "Fallout (film)", "FNV" = "Fallout: New Vegas", "FNVGRA" = "Gun Runners' Arsenal", "FNVDM" = "Dead Money", "FNVHH" = "Honest Hearts", "FNVOWB" = "Old World Blues (add-on)", "FNVLR" = "Lonesome Road (add-on)", "FO1" = "Fallout", "FO2" = "Fallout 2", "FO3" = "Fallout 3", "FO3OA" = "Operation: Anchorage (add-on)", "FO3TP" = "The Pitt (add-on)", "FO3BS" = "Broken Steel", "FO3PL" = "Point Lookout (add-on)", "FO3MZ" = "Mothership Zeta (add-on)", "FO4" = "Fallout 4", "FO4AUT" = "Automatron (add-on)", "FO4WW" = "Wasteland Workshop", "FO4FH" = "Far Harbor (add-on)", "FO4CW" = "Contraptions Workshop", "FO4VW" = "Vault-Tec Workshop", "FO4NW" = "Nuka-World (add-on)", "FO4VR" = "Fallout 4 VR", "FO4CC" = "Creation Club", "FO76" = "Fallout 76", "FO76WA" = "Wild Appalachia", "FO76NW" = "Nuclear Winter", "FO76WL" = "Wastelanders", "FOBOS" = "Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel", "FOBOS2" = "Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2", "FOS" = "Fallout Shelter", "FOT" = "Fallout Tactics", "FOT2" = "Fallout Tactics 2", "FOW" = "Fallout: Warfare", "FOX" = "Fallout Extreme", "FWW" = "Fallout: Wasteland Warfare", "JES" = "J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG", "LH" = "Lionheart", "PA" = "One Man, and a Crate of Puppets", "PV13" = "Project V13", "TAR" = "Project V13", "TORN" = "TORN", "VB" = "Van Buren", } -- Procure por um título longo sem desambiguação function stitle(game) local result = gamesgame if game ~= "FILM" then result = result:gsub('%s%(.*', ) end return result end -- -- Esta função, links, é para links ordinários dentro do corpo de -- uma infobox. Se então, tudo o que quer é retornar ao Fallout 4, -- então use a syntax: -- }}} -- especificando um segundo argumento faz com que o texto fique em itálico: -- }|1}} -- function p.links(frame) local result = '' local game_list = mw.text.split(frame.args1, "%s*,%s*") for n, game in ipairs(game_list) do if game:lower() "none" then result = '' else result = result .. '[.. games[game .. '|' .. stitle(game) .. ']]' if n ~= #game_list then result = result .. ' ' end end end if (frame.args2 and result ~= '') then return "" .. result .. "''" else return result end end -- Função de inversão dos ipairs (cortesia da El Refugio) function TablaInversa(t) local tablaInvertida = {} local contarElementos = #t for k, v in ipairs(t) do tablaInvertida+ 1 - k = v end return tablaInvertida end -- -- Esta função, título, gera links genericos para o subtítulo. -- Tanto para a própria página do jogo ou para uma página mais específica. -- -- resulta em Fallout 4 -- resulta em Fallout 4 -- resulta em Armas do Fallout 4 -- function p.title(frame) local result = '' local game_list = mw.text.split(frame.args1, "%s*,%s*") local r = TablaInversa(game_list) for n, game in ipairs® do if game:lower() "none" then result = 'apenas mencionado' if frame.args3 then result = frame.args3 .. ' ' .. result end else local link if frame.args2 then link = frame.args2 .. ' ' .. stitle(game) else link = gamesgame end local text = stitle(game) if frame.args3 and n #game_list then text = frame.args3 .. ' ' .. text end -- result = result .. '' .. text .. '' result = '' .. text .. ''.. result if n ~= #game_list then -- result = result .. ' / ' result = ' / '.. result end end end return result end return p